Mobile communication devices may be configured for operating in different ways or in different network conditions by storing settings, values, or files in the device. Some of the stored settings may be one or more kinds of roaming lists, e.g., a priority ordered list of wireless systems to select and attempt to attach a wireless link to. Mobile communication devices may be used by a user as a business device, for example in support of his role as an employee of a corporation, as a personal communication device, for example in support of his role as a private individual. Mobile communication devices may be configured to work as different membership cards in different environments. Mobile communication devices may be configured or provisioned to perform machine-to-machine communication transactions, for example by a radio communication session between the mobile communication device and a door scanner such as to gain access to an office building or to a hotel room.